South Park Girls!
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: Un científico les invito a nuestros chicos a clonarlos. Pero sus clones no eran lo que ellos esperaban, ahora ¿Como lidiaran con sus contrapartes femeninas? summary no muy bueno, pero espero les guste :D
1. Nuestros clones

**_Hola! ^^ Se que tengo mas de 2 fic pendientes pero, al pensar en esto no me resistí en compartirlo con ustedes X3_**

**_Este fic se me ocurrió al encontrar una imagen de South Park en versión "chica" (si saben a lo que me refiero) _**

**_Asi que, solo espero que les guste :3 _**

**_. . ._**

**_Capitulo 1: Nuestros clones _**

Los 4 chicos que todos conocemos caminaban de manera aburrida por una feria. No era una feria normal, era una de cosas raras. Habia muchas personas raras (o mas bien feas), cíclopes, mujeres con barba y uno que otro mago barato

-Me aburro- dijo el pelirrojo Kyle

-Y yo- le siguió su inseparable amigo Stan

-Miren aya…- dijo de manera apagada el rubio pervertido, señalando con el dedo índice una carpa

-Que abra dentro?- pregunto Kyle

-Una maquina para clonar- dijo Cartman

-Como lo sabes?-

-Por que arriba de la entrada dice "Maquina para clonar"?-

-…

-Judio estupido…- susurro

-Cállate culon!-

-Ya, mejor entremos- dijo el pelinegro agarrándose el puente de la nariz

Y asi los 4 entraron a la carpa. Encontrándose una gran maquina para clonar muy bonita y llamativa. De la nada salio un hombre de pelo blanco y muy despeinado (Bien parecido a Einstein e_e)

-Que hacen aquí?- pregunto con voz ronca el "científico"

-Venimos por algo de entretenimiento- dijo Cartman sin expresión en el rostro. El científico lo miro de arriba abajo

-Quieres entretenerte?- le pregunto

-Si-

-Durante un buen rato?-

-Si…- contesto ahora un poco fastidiado

-Mmm y tus amigos también buscan?-

-Si- contestaron a coro

-Entonces ya se como entretenerlos, pero antes- estiro la mano -10 dolares cada uno- los chicos se miraron y sacaron el dinero de sus billeteras, se lo dieron al científico. Este sonrió y guardo el dinero.

-Gracias, ahora síganme porfavor- dijo yendo en dirección hacia la gran maquina

-Por favor, los cuatro entren- dijo haciéndolos entrar en uno de los dos huecos que tenia la extraña maquina

-Nos va a clonar?- pregunto emocionado Kenny

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Encendió la maquina y esta comenzó a moverse frenéticamente y a provocar ruidos y luces extraños, todo el lugar se comenzó a llenar de humo. Todos hasta el científico comenzaron a toser, después de un rato dejaron de toser y el humo comenzó a desaparecer…

-Ya quiero ver a mi clon!- exclamo el rubio. El humo se fue y los 4 chicos salieron del hueco y del otro lado todavía habia un poco de niebla, tapando a sus clones, que extrañamente tenían cuerpos ¿Lindos?

-Tengo frio!- se escucho una voz dentro, una voz femenina y suave

-Tranquila, pronto se te quitara- dijo otra voz, igual femenina pero un poco mas gruesa

Los chicos se miraron algo confundidos. Mientras el científico iba a su escritorio y agarraba algo…

Cuando la niebla se fue, las bocas de los chicos casi tocaban el suelo al ver tal cosa…

Cuatro chicas lindas y de cuerpos esbeltos

Una era pelirroja, estaba peinada de colitas con moños y su pelo era chino. Tenía un collar de perlas en el cuello, llevaba una playera de manga corta y asta el ombligo naranja, una falda MUY corta de color mamey y unas botitas de tacón completo del mismo color, era delgada y no tenía mucho busto.

Otra era rubia de pelo largo y ondulado, tenía un pedazo de pelo amarrado con un lazo azul. Usaba puesta solamente una playera naranja algo grande que dejaba a la vista un tirante de su brasier y le llegaba un poquito arriba de las rodillas, unas calcetas naranjas que llegaban mas arriba de la rodilla y unas pantuflas de Hello Kitty, delgada y de busto mediano.

Una castaña de pelo rizado y largo, estaba un poco maquillada y llevaba puesto un vestido rojo junto con unas zapatillas negras. Era delgada y tenía gran busto. (Pero no tan exagerado, normal ._.)

Y la ultima era una pelinegra, de pelo lacio y largo. Tenía una boina azul, una playera blanca que llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, pero abajo tenía un short negro, usaba unos tenis blancos y calcetas azules. Delgada y de busto mediano.

-Oh… Por… Dios…- susurraron a coro los 4, en shock

-Hola! Yo soy Kylie, mucho gusto- saludo alegremente la pelirroja saliendo del hueco y dándole la mano a Stan, este se sonrojo un poco

-Yo soy Stace- la pelinegra, se acerco a Kyle con una linda sonrisa

-Kattie-

-Erica- saludaron simplemente la rubia y la castaña, salieron del hueco.

-Ohh veo que se están conociendo!- dijo de manera alegre el científico, los 4 chicos miraron al hombre que solo sonreía con inocencia

-Hijo de puta!- se acercaron los cuatro, dispuestos a moler a golpes al científico. Pero este solo saco un spray y los roseó con el. Como por arte de magia ellos cayeron dormidos.

-Mmm- la pelirroja se acerco a Stan con una sonrisa –Este es mío- lo beso en la mejilla

-El mío es el pelirrojo, se me hace lindo- abrazo a Kyle

-Y ustedes ¿Cuál escogen?- preguntaron las chicas mirando a la castaña y a la rubia

-Al rubio- dijo sin pensarlo mucho la castaña

-Y yo al castaño, aparte ya no hay otro- dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa, mirando a Eric

-Bueno chicas, en lo que despiertan ¿Les gustaria tomar un poco de te y comer galletas?- pregunto amigablemente el científico. Las chicas lo miraron y sonrieron

-Con relleno cremoso?- preguntaron

-Claro!- y asi los 5 se fueron a comer. Dejando a los chicos tirados en el suelo, durmiendo…

**_:D:D:D_**

**_Ok, no se como me quedo. Asi que si les gusto y quieren continuación, déjenme un review ^w^_**

**_La apariencia de las chicas las saque de una imagen y de verdad que el que las dibujo, las hizo muy bonitas ;) _**

**_Nos vemos! :D_**


	2. Donde vivir?

**_Hola! Veo que les gusto el fic, eso me hace muy feliz ;w;_**

**_Asi que aquí traigo la actualización nwn _**

**_. . ._**

**_Capitulo 2: Donde vivir? _**

-Ummm tardan en despertar- se escucho una voz lejana

-No seas impaciente- otra voz se escucho

-Mira, creo que ya van a despertar- cerro fuertemente los ojos y los entreabrió, de manera lenta

-Despertó- su mirada estaba borrosa y no veia con claridad

-Parece que no nos ve- noto que otra voz hablo

-Mmm agua-

Y pronto sintió un frio balde de agua en la cara, su corazón casi se debiente. Inevitablemente comenzó a toser

-Cofcofcof que cof les pasa cofcof- seguía tosiendo y con los ojos cerrados

-Uhhh se ve muy sexy con la ropa mojada ¿No lo crees, Stace?-

-Si-

-De que coño hablan?- pregunto ya mas tranquilo Stan mirando a las 4 chicas y noto que sus compañeros también estaban despertando

-Mira tu torso, es sexy, no?- dijo su clon mirandolo con una sonrisa juguetona, sintió extraño al ver a su propio clon coquetear con el

-Que pregunta Stace! El sexy de todas partes!- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja y abalanzándose a abrazar al pelinegro. Stan aun un poco confundido miro a la joven chica abrazada a el. Si lo vieran con ella en la calle, lo meterían a la cárcel por pedofilo

Pero le resto importancia al ver que la ropa de la pelirroja comenzaba a mojarse, y dando a ver su "ropa interior" (N/A: No me tomen de hentai, porfavor u/u)

-AH!- rompió el abrazo, miro a Kylie y vio las partes donde estaba mojada, ahora estaba viendo mas de lo que ya veia. La pego denuevo a su cuerpo y asi ya no vio de más… y no se sintió tan pervertido

-Ahh- despertó Kyle mirando a los lados –Que paso?- pregunto arrastrando las palabras y rascándose un ojo con la mano

-Owww Kawaiiii!- la pelinegra lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, casi asfixiando al pobre pelirrojo

-Me… asfixias…- logro decir

-Ups! Jejeje –rio de manera nerviosa- lo siento-

-Pues ya suéltame!- pidió sin aire el ojiverde, la pelinegra lo soltó

-Mierda… la cabeza me da vueltas…- susurro Cartman sentado y con una mano en la nuca. Noto como la rubia se acercaba a el a paso lento. Se puso de cuclillas y poso una mano en su cabeza, le sonrió tiernamente. El castaño se ruborizo levemente

-Hey tu, despierta ya- la castaña pateo levemente el cuerpo de Kenny, pero este no despertaba. Rodo los ojos y se acerco al rostro del rubio, lo miro fijamente y…

Lo abofeteo

Todo la miraron confundidos de su manera de dar "cariño" (si se le podia decir asi) a la persona que habia escogido. Aun asi el rubio no despertaba, entonces la castaña sonrió con malicia

Bajo a la mirada asta…

-Oh no Erica, esto es demasiado- dijo Stace mirando a la mencionada con preocupación

-Se paciente, no lo hagas Erica!- pidió Kylie ya parada pero aun entre los brazos de Stan

Pero ella lo hizo…

Poso su mano en la…

-Se siente bien, no?- dijo acariciando la…

-Mmm… muy bien…- susurro Kenny

-Y esto?- presionó mas la…

-Ngh! E-eres buena- Kenny entreabrió los ojos pero aun sin mirar a la castaña

-O que tal…- se detuvo –ESTO?!- golpeo la…

-OW! MI…!- Kenny se retorció y frunció fuertemente el ceño

-Ay Erica- dijeron la pelinegra y la pelirroja haciendo una Facepalm, la rubia solo miro la situación con un tranquilo rostro

-Por que carajo me golpeaste la panza?!- miro a la castaña, esta estaba parada con los brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido

-Nadie ignora a Erica Cartman- dijo desviando la mirada y cerrando los ojos

-*Si que es la clon de Cartman*- pensaron Kenny, Stan y Kyle con una leve sonrisa (excepto Kenny)

Ya todos de pie se miraron entre si

-Bien, queríamos preguntarles ¿En donde dormiremos?- pregunto la pelinegra mirando a cada uno de los chicos

-Podemos vivir en sus casas?- pregunto con emoción la mas joven de las 4 chicas

Los chicos se miraron confundidos, y comenzaron a buscar razones por las cuales tomar en cuenta esa pregunta

1- Eran chicas

2- Si las dejaran solas, algún depravado le aria daño (si saben a lo que me refiero)

3- Eran su clones

4- Era una obligación

5- No podían decirles que no a 4 chicas lindas

Se miraron entre si y dieron un suspiro

-Si, pero ¿Quién se quedara con…?- comenzó Stan mirando a las chicas

-Yo contigo- se abrazo denuevo la pelirroja, afortunadamente sus ropas ya estaban secas y ya no habia por que preocuparse

-Umm ok?-

-Yo con el pelirrojo- dijo Stace mirando con una normal sonrisa a Kyle, este se ruborizó levemente al pensar en tener una chica en su habitación

Katty miro a Cartman y con eso basto para decir que ellos dos se irían juntos. Cartman sonrió internamente

Y la castaña y el rubio se miraron de manera acecina y desviaron la mirada

-Tendrán que aguantarse, chicos- dijo Stan notando que ellos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos

-Pues ya que- dijeron al unisono, se miraron y se odiaron aun mas

-Bueno, por suerte mañana es sábado y tendremos dos días para pensar en algo que podamos hacer- analizo Stan

-Por ahora, asta mañana- se despidió cordialmente, mientras la pelirroja se iba caminando con el agarrado de su brazo

-Asta mañana Kylie- se despidieron sus amigas. Pronto Katty y Cartman también se fueron, Kyle y Stace igual y solo quedaron Kenny y Erica, que seguían sin hablarse de buena manera

-Donde es tu casa?- pregunto e mala manera la castaña, sin mirar a Kenny

-Ya vamos a llegar-

Al llegar, Erica miro la casa con total desagrado, pero era eso o dormir en la calle. Fue fácil entrar a la casa, ya que los padres de Kenny peleaban en la cocina y su hermano se habia ido con Shelly y su hermana seguramente estaría en una pijamada con la hermana de Tucker

-No debería esconderme o algo?-

-No, solo actúa normal- dijo Kenny caminando alado de la castaña, esta miro la cocina, donde provenían los gritos de los padres de Kenny

-Pasa- el rubio la invito a pasar a su habitación. Ella obedeció

-Sabes? Los padres de Katty son iguales a los tuyos- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama y cerro los ojos, Kenny se sentó a su lado y la miro

-Enserio?- pregunto

-Si, su madre bebe siempre y le provoca demasiados problemas a su padre- entreabrió los ojos y miro a Kenny con una leve sonrisa

-Ya veo, mi caso es al revés- dijo sonriendole a la castaña, esta se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada

-Umm aun no me as dicho tu nombre…- dijo tímidamente

-Me llamo Kenneth McCormick, pero llámame Kenny… Erica- le sonrió más ampliamente

-Ok, Kenny… amm perdón por golpearte en el estomago- dijo mirandolo a los ojos

-Tu también perdóname a mi por gritarte- normalmente el no tendía a disculparse con una chica vestida provocativamente. Mas bien en esos momentos la tendría gimiendo y jadeado en la cama. Pero Erica era diferente, le recordaba demasiado a Cartman…

**_:D:D:D_**

**_Bueno, mátenme por dejarle asta aquí, pero dudaba mucho en poner como dormían los demas con "sus" chicas, pero bueno_**

**_Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho a seguir ;w;_**

**_Knightwh, su comentario me hizo gritar de felicidad, muchas gracias por dejarme su opinión TwT_**

**_Y todos sus coments. Me hicieron gritar, de verdad :'D_**

**_Por ahora, nos vemos! :3_**

**_Amm Reviews? :)_**


	3. Diversión!

_**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí esta este capi un poquito largo como recompensa n_n**_

_**Capitulo 3: Diversión!**_

_**Al dia siguiente… **_

_Todos se encontraban en un restaurante familiar, desayunando. Bueno, más bien las que desayunaban eran las chicas…_

-Hola como pasaron la noche?- pregunto Kenny mirando con una amplia sonrisa a los 3 chicos. El pelinegro y el pelirrojo lo miraron con un aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo

-Bien- contesto Cartman mirando al rubio

-Y ustedes? Por que esa cara?- pregunto con indiferencia y burla a la vez

-Veras…- comenzó el pelirrojo

_Flash back!_

_-Fue difícil entrar pero ya estamos bien- jadeaba el pelirrojo tomándose el pecho_

_-Bueno, tu dormirás en mi cama y yo en el suelo, vale?- miro a la pelinegra que estaba sentada en su cama, esta sonrió de manera maliciosa_

_-Y por que no nos dormimos juntos?...- pregunto con un tono sensual, lo cual puso nervioso al judio_

_-Eh?! No! n-no seria correcto y además…!- se puso mas rojo que su cabellera, la pelinegra bajo su dedo índice por todo el pecho del pelinegro y después se acerco a su oído_

_-Duermo desnuda…- le susurro, el pelirrojo no pudo más y se desmayó…_

_Fin del Flash back!_

-Jejeje yo no hubiera desaprovechado una oportunidad asi…- susurro para si mismo el rubio, mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa picarona

-KENNY! No seas pervertido!- le grito el pelirrojo muy sonrojado, mientras la pelinegra reía levemente

-Y después? Que paso?-

-Desperté en la cama…-

-…

-Con ella ami lado…-

-…

-NO ESTABA DESNUDA!- se cubrió el rostro con una mano, avergonzado. El rubio solo rio

-Y tu, Stan? Que me dices?-

_Flash back!_

_-Suerte que eres muy liviana, asi te pude cargar asta la ventana- decia el pelinegro ayudando a la pelirroja a entrar a su habitación por la mencionad. Al estar completamente adentro, la chica le hizo unos ojitos de perro, lo que solo significaba una sola cosa_

_-No vas a dormir conmigo- dijo cansado el pelinegro, Kylie frunció el seño e inflo los cachetes_

_-Entonces donde dormiré?- pregunto un poquito enojada_

_-En la cama- le respondió el pelinegro, la pelirroja lo miro confundida_

_-Y yo en el suelo- _

_-Ah… ok- _

_**2 horas después :D **_

_-Por que ami?- se lamento el pelinegro siendo fuertemente abrazado por Kylie, que dormía con una sonrisa inocente_

_-Y la cama? Bien gracias ¬¬- y durmieron en el suelo…_

_Fin del Flash back!_

-Y ahora me duele toda mi espalda…- paso una mano por la mencionada, sobándose

-Y tu? Por que pasaste "bien" la noche?- pregunto el rubio, ya saben, imaginándose ese tipo de "cosas" que pudo haber echo el castaño con su clon

-Por que Kattie durmió en la cama y yo en el suelo, nada mas- dijo esto ultimo en un tono un poco molesto el castaño, sabiendo lo que pensaba su rubio amigo

_**Después…**_

Todos caminaban muy tranquilos por la calle y como habia mucho viento, un papel choco con el rostro de Kyle, este trato de quitárselo desesperadamente

-Haber…- Stan se lo quito con facilidad y todos los demas se le quedaron viendo al judio

-No… NO ME MIREN!- se abrazo asi mismo y miro a todos y a cada uno de ellos con el ceño fruncido

-Estupido judio…- murmuraron Eric y Erica al mismo tiempo, estos se miraron extrañados

-Mmm…-

-Que dice Stan?- Kylie se acerco al pelinegro, este solo la miro un momento y después al papel

-Al parecer abrieron un nuevo parque de diversiones…- miro a la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa

-Vamos!- lo jalo del brazo y comenzaron a correr en dirección al nuevo parque, todos los demas los miraron algo confundidos pero alzaron los hombros y los siguieron…

. . .

-Woah! Que grande!- dijo maravillada la pelirroja y la pelinegra, estas se miraron y se tomaron de las manos y corrieron a explorar

-Esperen!- grito Stan, pero ya se habían adelantado

-Bueno, que hacem…?-

-Ya llegamos- anunciaron las dos chicas, cada una con orejas, manos y colas de gato

-Ohhh…- dijeron Kyle y Stan al verlas

-Y? Como nos vemos?- Stace hizo una poce, mientras que la pelirroja dio una vuelta, se acerco a Stan

-Miau! Soy un gato!- lo abrazo, este solo la miro sonrojado

-No seas estupida- dijo Erica mirando con desprecio a la pelirroja, esta frunció el ceño y fue donde la castaña

-Que as dicho? Prostituta?- se tomo de las caderas y sonrió de manera superior, Erica hervía de la furia

-Aparte de estupida, sorda…- la sonrisa de la pelirroja se borro por completa y ahora quien sonreía era la castaña

-Almenos YO si tengo busto- se cruzo de brazos, levantando más al mencionado, miro de reojo a Kylie

-Yo también tengo busto, lo quieres ver?!- la pelirroja estaba a punto de levantarse la blusa que tenia puesta, pero Stace y Kattie llegaron al rescate

-Hey, hey, hey, no vamos a hacer un concurso de quien tiene los pechos mas grandes, verdad?- dijo la pelinegra con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime, mientras sujetaba las muñecas de la pelirroja, esta miro a sus amigas y bajo sus manos

-Y bien? A donde vamos primero?- la pelinegra miro a los 4 chicos, que estaban tirados en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre

-Oh dios mió! Que les paso?- pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja, yendo donde estaban los chicos

-Solo tuvieron un "pequeño" derrame nasal- dijo la castaña restándole importancia al asunto, se acerco a Kenny

-Mmm entonces son un poquito pervertidos, no?- dijo divertida la pelirroja

-Jeje si-

-Hey, estas bien, Kenneth?- Erica le dio leves palmadas en la mejilla izquierda al mencionado, este comenzó a abrir los ojos

-Contigo a mi lado, siempre- contesto de manera sensual el rubio, la castaña se sonrojo levemente y lo cacheteo

-Deja de estar diciendo idioteces- frunció el ceño****y desvió la mirada, Kenny se levanto, sobándose la mejilla con una sonrisa divertida

Kattie se acerco levemente al rostro de Cartman y le acaricio la cabeza con suavidad, sonrió de manera cariñosa y tomo una de sus manos. Eric comenzó a despertar

-Mgh…- entreabrió los ojos y sonrió de la misma forma que la rubia –Kattie…- murmuro y la mencionada sonrió mas ampliamente

-Ya vez? No es necesario ser agresiva- dijo Kenny mirando a la castaña que aun no le dirigía la palabra

-Oigan, y por que no vamos a la montaña rusa?- pregunto Stan ya de pie, llamando la atención de los demas

_**En la montaña rusa…**_

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaban todos serrando fuertemente los ojos

-AHÍ VIENE LA BAJADA!- anuncio Cartman

-VAMOS A MORIR!- grito gaymente Kyle soltando pequeñas lagrimas

-NO SEAS MARICA JUDIO!-

-CALLATE CULOOOOOOOOON!- grito al bajar una de las montañitas

-WOOOOOOOO! ESTO ES GENIAL!- grito Erica con mucha emoción

-NO TIENES MIEDO?!- le pregunto Kenny

-NOOO!- le contesto con una sonrisa

Cuando el carrito se detuvo, todos tenían el pelo alborotado y estaban congelados en su lugar, sin poder moverse (en especial los chicos)

-WOW! Eso fue GENIAL!- bajo Erica del carrito, acomodándose el pelo

-Estamos deacuerdo!- dijeron las demas con una amplia sonrisa. Kylie se apretaba sus coletas, Stace se alaciaba el pelo con los dedos de su mano y Kattie arreglaba su pelo y su cola de lado

-Siguiente parada…- comenzó Stace con una sonrisa

-LAS TAZAS!- dijeron las 4 con una sonrisa aun mas amplia. Los chicos solo se les quedaron viendo y dieron un suspiro, resignados…

_**En las tazas…**_

-Voy a vomitar- Kyle se tapo la boca, tratando de evitar de hacer lo mencionado

-Vamos, no es tan malo!- le dijo divertida la pelinegra

-K-Kenny, estas bien?- le pregunto un poco temerosa la castaña, mirando al mencionado, este solo le sonreía pero inflaba los cachetes, pareciendo como si fuera a vomitar, Erica se hizo a un lado

-Ja te engañe- la señalo con el dedo índice, burlón

-Eres un idiota- frunció el ceño

-Stan…- ronroneo la pelirroja, como si fuera un gato. Abrazando al pelinegro

-Aléjate- le susurro el pelinegro, la pelirroja se extraño y lo miro

-Si vomito, no quiero ensuciarte- dijo haciendo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa

-Ah ok- se alejo, pero con una pequeña sonrisa

-Estas bien? No te sientes mareada?- le pregunto Cartman a Kattie, esta asintió con la cabeza

-Quieres vomitar?- ella asintió

Al bajar, Kyle, Stan y Kattie vomitaron en el pasto. Cartman acaricio la espalda de la rubia, tratando de calmarla

-Ok, ya vasta de vueltas por hoy- dijo Stace, tambaleándose

-… La casa del terror?- propuso Erica con una maliciosa sonrisa

_**En la casa del terror…**_

-Ok… esto SI da miedo…- murmuro Stace tomando el brazo de Kyle, tratando de identificar el lugar, ya que todo era oscuridad

-Stan…- llamo Kylie caminando a su lado

-Si?- contesto el pelinegro

-Tengo miedo- dijo tomándose el pecho. Stan la abrazo… o pensaba que eso hacia

-Ammm Stan?- Kylie

-Si?-

-Que estas haciendo?-

-Am abrazándote?-

-No me estas abrazando-

-Entonces…- su voz sonó temblorosa

-Marsh, si no me sueltas te mato-

-Ahh- suspiro aliviado –Cartman, me alegro que seas tu- soltó al mencionado y ahora si abrazo a Kylie, que correspondió tímidamente.

-Marica…- murmuro el castaño

Caminaron un momento en silencio, aunque con un poco de miedo

-Hola**~-**

-AAAAAAAHHHHH!- todos gritaron y cerraron los ojos con fuerza al escuchar saludo tan tétrico

-Jajajaja- se comenzaron a escuchar varias rizas

-Esto estará en Youtube muuuuy pronto- todos abrieron los ojos y miraron a todos lados, habia luz y podían ver todo

Kyle abrazaba a Stace y ella solo trataba de calmarlo (N/A: Kyle es uke hasta con las chicas, dios ¬w¬)

Cartman tomaba la mano de Kattie

Stan abrazaba con fuerza a Kylie

Y… Donde estaban Kenny y Erica?

-PERVERTIDO!- se escucho un grito femenino seguido por un fuerte estruendo. Todos se miraron entre si, algo confundidos. Después vieron a Erica regresar con el ceño muy fruncido y con los brazos cruzados y todos adivinaron lo que habia pasado, a lo lejos regresaba Kenny, con una amplia sonrisa y con la mejilla muy roja e hinchada.

-Que paso?- pregunto curiosa Stace

-Ja! Quieres saberlo? Bueno, ese hijo de puta quería ver mis pechos!- grito enojada, los 3 chicos solo posaron una mano en el rostro

-A Kattie se lo paso, ya que somos mujeres- declaro la castaña, todos los chicos, incluyendo a Kenny la miraron desconcertados

-QUE AS DICHO?!-

-Nada- dijo inocentemente

-STAN!- pronto todos vieron a los, o mejor dicho LAS chicas que les habían gastado broma tan mala

-Wendy?- pregunto entupidamente el pelinegro, luego se percato de que abrazaba Kylie y por eso tal actitud. Solto a la pelirroja

-Por que la estabas abrazando?- pregunto enojada la pelinegra

-Ehh bueno, pues… yo, este E-ELLA TENIA MIEDO!-

-Y tu no hippie?-

-CALLATE CULO GORDO!

-QUE NO ESTOY GORDO! CARAJO!-

-Bueno ya ustedes cállense! Los que deberían de pelear son Cartman y Kyle, no tu Stan- dijo Wendy, los mencionados se percataron que lo que decia era cierto

-Bueno, ahora, almenos dime quien es ella- ordeno la pelinegra señalando mal educadamente a la pelirroja, esta frunció el ceño y se acerco hacia donde estaban ellos

-Soy su novia, algún problema?- todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, en especial Stan

-Si, ya que YO soy su novia!- le grito la pelinegra en la cara

-Rayos, esto ya parece una puta comedia mexicana- dijo Cartman negando con la cabeza. Stace se acerco a las dos chicas

-Tu eres Wendy, cierto?- alejo a Kylie antes de que comenzara a jalarle el pelo, parándose delante de la mencionada. Intimidándola un poco ya que era igual de alta que Stan

-S-si, por que?-

-Me recuerdas mucho a Wilmer-

-Quien es Wilmer?-

-Mi exnovio-

-Cámara, se suponía que eran nuestros clones, no que venían de otro mundo ¬¬'- dijo Kyle

-En el que todos son del sexo opuesto -.-'- dijo Stan

-Y? Que tiene que ver el conmigo?- pregunto confundida Wendy

-Nosotros éramos de esas parejas que, cortaban, regresaban, cortaban, regresaban…- miro fijamente a Wendy

-Y ese tipo de relación tienes con Stan, asi que mejor déjalo ser feliz con otra persona, si?- le pidió de manera tranquila y amable, Wendy bajo la mirada y lo comprendió

-Y vamos, se que tu también encontraras a esa persona- Stace le sonrió y Wendy también lo hizo

-Ok, gracias- y se fue con las demas chicas

-Wow Stace, nunca dejaras de ser buena para hablar con la gente- dijo Kylie abrazando a su amiga, ella correspondió el abrazo

-Stace, gracias- dijo Stan mirando a Stace, ella le sonrió

-Es extraño ver a tu clon a los ojos, darle las gracias y aparte sonreírle- dijo Kenny mirando la escena

-Tienes razon- respondió Cartman

Después todos salieron de la casa del terror y se fueron a sus respectivas casas

_**En casa de Stan…**_

-Stan, que ves en la computadora?- pregunto Kylie con el pelo suelto y con una pijama que le quedaba muy grande, seguramente era de Stan

-A pesar de todo… si subieron el video…- bajo la cabeza, avergonzado. Kylie comenzó a reír levemente.

_**:D:D:D**_

_**Mr. NBA: Ahí ta la respuesta a su pregunta XD**_

_**Bueno, solo espero que les aya gustado y gracias por sus reviews :D, la tardanza se debe a que he estado leyendo un fic que enserio me hizo llorar (cosa que no hago a menudo) y ahorita me siento muy raro :P**_

_**Bueno, sin mas me despido :D**_

_**Nos vemos! ^^**_


	4. Un mundo desconocido

_**Capitulo 4: Un mundo desconocido**_

-Staaaaan! Staaaaan!- llamaba la pelirroja con solo una camisa lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir todo lo "necesario". Estaba acostada en la cama

-Queeee?- pregunto el pelinegro de la misma forma. Estaba sentado en el computador, escribiendo.

-Necesito ropa!- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, se sentó y miro al pelinegro. Este ni siquiera la miraba.

-Ah… tu ropa se esta secando…- dijo escribiendo, sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto

-Pero quiero mas ropa aparte de esa!- inflo sus mejillas y frunció mas el ceño al ver que Stan estaba mas enfocado en el ordenador que en ella. Celos… por un computador…

-Ah… ya veo…- contesto simplemente el pelinegro, aun escribiendo. Entonces la pelirroja recordó las maniobras de Erica para conseguir lo que quería y aunque fuera un poco atrevido. Lo aria

Sonrió de manera sensual, se deshizo de sus coletas. Dejando su pelo suelto, después se desabrocho unos botones de la camisa que traía y se maldijo mentalmente por no tener mucho busto. Pero que más daba. Se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba el pelinegro…

Estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando

-Mmm ya debe estar tu ropa seca, mejor voy a verla- miro su reloj y se levanto de la silla. Kylie se reincorporó un poco nerviosa, Stan abrió la puerta e iba a salir, pero se detuvo. Miro a la pelirroja

-Se me olvido decirte- le sonrió y la pelirroja lo miro algo confundida –Vamos de compras?-

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Pero después se sintió muy feliz y se abalanzo a abrazar al pelinegro.

Respondiendo la pregunta de Stan

_. . ._

-Vaya, entonces todos se fueron de viaje?- pregunto Stace, acostada en la cama de Kyle y mirado a este ultimo

-Si, la mama de Cartman, los padres de Stan, de Kenny, de Butters, Craig, Token, todos- dijo sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo un libro

-Wow, y a donde?-

-Al caribe, fue algo como una segunda luna de miel, para todos-

-Y la mama de Cartman? Con quien la pasara?-

-No lo se, pero te aseguro que no estará sola- dijo con una divertida sonrisa el judio, la pelinegra también sonrió

El celular de Kyle comenzó a sonar

-Hola?- contesto de manera tranquila el pelirrojo

-Kyle, quería preguntarte…- era Stan

-Querías preguntar me que, Stan?-

-Que… que si ahh… s-si ngh…- se escuchaban gemidos leves en la otra línea

-Que si que?- pregunto ahora molesto

-Ahh si podíamos ir todos al uhhh K-Kylie…- gimió débilmente Stan, Kyle hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Stan! No crees que es un poco pronto como para tener relaciones con mi clon?!- pregunto enojado el pelirrojo, Stace lo miro alarmada

-Entonces si tu estas teniendo relaciones con mi clon, es como si tu y yo…- analizo –Ugh! Stan estoy a punto de colgar!-

-NO! Espera! No es lo que tu crees!- silencio –Quería preguntarte si podíamos ir todos al centro comercial, a comprar ropa- dijo finalmente el pelinegro en la otra línea. Kyle miro a Stace y entendió

-Ok, entonces vienes en tu auto a recogernos?- pregunto

-Si…-

-Bien, entonces nos vemos- colgó

-Que pasa?- pregunto un poco preocupada Stace, mirando a Kyle. Este la miro y le sonrió

-No estoy seguro, pero al parecer vamos a comprarles ropa- Stace sonrió ampliamente

Por otra parte, Stan y Kylie

-*suspiro* te dije que no debías de darme un masaje…- el pelinegro miro a la pelirroja, que estaba atrás, dándole un masaje en la espalda. Rió levemente

. . .

-Erica!-

-Kenny!-

Ambos gritaron, la cama se movía frenéticamente

-Soy feliz- dijo la castaña

-Yo también- le sonrió el rubio

-Este colchón es GENIAL!- dijeron saltando en un colchón matrimonial, que al parecer era recién comprado

-Wiiii!- continuaron saltando en el colchón, pero entonces Kenny bajo la mirada y noto que cada vez que Erica saltaba, su vestido se levantaba un poco. Se detuvo

-Que pasa?- le pregunto Erica deteniéndose también, pero perdió el control y callo encima de Kenny, afortunadamente el colchón era bastante grande y no callo al piso. Pero sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, se miraron a los ojos y Erica comenzó a acercarse al rostro del rubio, este paso saliva con dificultad y también comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la castaña. Habia 2 opciones de cómo reaccionaria Erica después: Una cachetada o dar el siguiente paso

Pero por suerte la puerta de su habitación se abrió

-Oye Ke…- Stan quedo plasmado ante lo que sus ojos veían

-Un colchón nuevo!- dijo con una sonrisa, la castaña y el rubio estaban sentados en la orilla del colchón, algo sonrojados

-Si, bonito ¿No?- Kenny trato de ocultar su sonrojo

-Y como no, ahora podrán dormir juntos- sonrió el pelinegro. La verdad ellos no se lo pensaron, simplemente habían comprado un nuevo colchón y ya. Pero ni ellos sabían por que lo habían comprado matrimonial

-Emm si, supongo…- murmuro Erica

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, venia a preguntarles si íbamos de compras?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Suena bien- dijeron ambos y salieron antes de seguir siendo interrogados

_**En el centro comercial…**_

Después de pasar por Cartman y Kyle. Todos se fueron al centro comercial

-Ok, ahora solo tenemos que ir a la sección de mujeres- dijo Stace, miro a sus amigas y comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar mencionado. Los chicos las siguieron

Pero se quedaron estáticos al ver tantas…

-Pantis!- grito la pelirroja muy emocionada

-Y bras!- dijo Stace tomando un brasier con encaje azul

-Ok…- murmuro Kyle

-Esto es…- Stan comenzaba a sonrojarse

-Es muy…- Cartman no sabia ni para donde mirar, todo era ropa interior femenina

-GENIAL!- Kenny fue a ver toda la ropa interior posible, como todo buen pervertido. Tomo un juego y se acerco a Erica

-Amm oye-

-No lo modelare para ti, Kenneth- dijo en un tono molesto, el mencionado se desanimo

-Y por que no estas viendo bras y pantis como tus amigas?- pregunto Kenny notando que ella estaba en otra sección de ropa

-Por que se me hacen más importantes las blusas o jeans que pantis y bras- miro a Kenny – y además, JAMAS buscaría ropa interior en tu presencia!- dijo yéndose a los vestidores a probarse unas prendas que habia elegido. Kenny regreso con sus compañeros pero noto que solo Cartman estaba ahí.

-A donde...?-

-Se los llevaron- dijo el castaño rodando los ojos con los brazos cruzados

-Y a ti?- le pregunto

-No quise acompañarla-

-Por que?-

-Por que no estaría bien-

-Tu no eres Cartman- dijo sonriendo –Que le hiciste al verdadero Cartman que yo conozco?- pregunto divertido

-Cállate mierda- le dio un sape y después salio de la seccion de mujeres, Kenny le siguió mientras se sobaba la nuca. Se fueron a una cafeteria que estaba cerca de ahí

-Tu clon es muy agresiva- dijo Kenny mirando a Cartman, este dejo de tomar de su frapuchino y miro al rubio

-Pero puede ser muy linda- miro por la ventana y alcanzo a ver a Erica que estaba con Stace, hablando sobre algo. Sonrió

-Que quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto de manera seria el castaño, Kenny lo miro y sonrió ahora de manera cariñosa

-Que me recuerda a ti, Cartman- le tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa. El mencionado se sorprendio un poco pero lo miro fijamente

-Pues tú clon también me recuerda mucho a ti- dijo con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja

-A si? Y por que?- pregunto Kenny dando un sorbo de su frapuchino

-Es muy callada y tímida. Me recuerda a ti cuando éramos niños- miro al techo, recordando aquellos tiempos

-Jaja tienes razon…-

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente y Kenny bajo la mirada, solo ese castaño podia ponerlo nervioso

-H-hoy estuve a punto de besarla…- declaro el rubio, un poco ruborizado. Eric se sorprendió un poco

-Y? No lo hiciste?- el rubio negó con la cabeza. Cartman suspiro

-Eso de alguna manera me hace sentir tranquilo…- serró los ojos, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, aun tomando la mano de el rubio. Este lo miro

-Tu no as echo nada con Kattie?- pregunto, el castaño lo miro

-No, no podría hacerle algo, ella es demasiado… tímida- dijo mirando su fría bebida. Kenny sonrió

-Entiendo…-

En ese preciso momento Stan y Kyle entraron. Cartman y Kenny se soltaron y los miraron

-Y? Como la pasaron?- pregunto burlonamente el rubio, ya que a sus amigos les colgaba un hilillo de sangre

-No sabríamos explicarte…- murmuraron sonrojados

-Que vieron, pervertidos?- pregunto Kenny

-Amm yo solo le abroche el sujetador a Stace…. Pero fue suficiente- dijo el judio, con algo de pena

-A-ami me pidió que le dijera como se veia…- dijo Stan

-Y?- pregunto el rubio

-Vomite-

-Tan mal se veia?-

-No fue por eso! Fue por… que me gusto-

-Se te nota Marsh- dijo Cartman de manera burlona, señalando que alguien comenzaba a despertar muy temprano (if yu now wat i mean) Stan se cubrió apenado

-Y no vieron de casualidad a Erica?- pregunto Kenny

-Y a Kattie?- pregunto Eric

El pelirrojo y el pelinegro negaron con la cabeza

_**En otra parte…**_

-Entonces te gusta…- dijo Erica mirando a su amiga, esta asintió con la cabeza

-Si…- murmuro

-Ya veo, ami también me gusta Kenneth- declaro la castaña con total tranquilidad

-Aunque a veces me saque de quicio- frunció el ceño –pero eso lo hace divertido- sonrió

-Quiero que me bese…- dijo Kattie mirando a su castaña amiga. Erica la miro algo sorprendida pero sonrió

-Aunque por apariencia te veas un poco inocente, eres toda una pervertida Kattie- dijo divertida la castaña, subiéndose unos jeans de mezclilla oscura

-Y… como me veo?- pregunto Erica. Estaba vestida con sus jeans, una blusa roja un poco holgada junto con unos CONVERSE rojos, se veia muy bonita.

La rubia se le acerco y la beso en los labios. La castaña la separo y la miro de manera seria

-Hey, Kattie se que estas desesperada, pero yo no quiero se su sustituta- le sonrió de manera comprensiva

-Lo siento, quería hacerlo…- se lamento la rubia, Erica la abrazo

-Haber, quiero ver como estas vestida- dijo la castaña separándose del abrazo y tratando de cambiar el tema

La rubia tenía unos shorts de mezclilla cortos y una playera pegada de color amarillo huevo, junto con unas botas cafés

-Te ves muy bien linda!- exclamo Erica poniéndola frente al espejo

-Tu también, Erica- Kattie sonrió

-Deseguro se quedara con la boca abierta- dijo Erica sonriendo

. . .

Todas al salir estaban muy lindas. Kylie tenía una playera verde que le llegaba asta el ombligo y una falda de mezclilla muy corta, junto con unas botitas negras y los moños de sus coletas ya no eran de color mamey. Ahora eran negros

Y Stace seguía con su boina azul, pero tenia un mayon negro junto con una playera grande de color azul rey y unas botas del mismo color.

Y si, como Erica habia dicho. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, muy sorprendidos

-Y?- pregunto Stace, sonriendo de manera picara y haciendo una pose

-Como nos vemos?- pregunto Erica guiñando el ojo mientras sonreía

Todos hicieron la señal de "like" y con eso fue suficiente para ellas.

Se compraron demas ropa, dejando a los chicos con las billeteras totalmente vacías y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Mañana habia escuela… y se encontrarían con una gran sorpresa…

_**:D:D:D**_

_**Hola! Ahora si actualice más rápido C: aunque este capitulo lo iba a subir ayer, pero se fue la luz y... Ustedes entienden :/**_

_**Se que este capitulo no estubo tan entretenido, lo se, lo se. Pero perdi la inspiracion a la mitad del capitulo :( asi que disculpen si los aburrio. **_

_**De todos modos, gracias por leer y por sus reviews nwn **_

**_Nos vemos! ^^_**


	5. Por que? Parte 1

**_Hola! Yo se que he estado desaparecido por un largo rato, pero esta el la primera vez desde que regreso de las vacaciones que uso la compu D: nos dejaban una montaña de tarea y era horrible T-T_**

**_Tengo tantas cosas que hacer. Tengo que leer las actualizaciones de Luis Carlos (perdóname D: pero tu debes entenderme :/) Y tengo que contestarle a mi mejor amiga Kenny-haku-yowane (Yo también te quiero linda, tratare de responderte lo mas rápido posible T-T perdóname) y a otras personitas mas, pero bueno. _**

**_Capitulo 4: Pero como? Parte 1_**

Cartman se subía el sierre de su sudadera roja, después se ponía su gorro negro (recuerdan? El que uso cuando le dio sida) y tomaba su mochila. Miro a la rubia que descansaba en su cama, se veia muy hermosa, como un angel…

Como Kenny.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza, tenia que sacar esos entupidos pensamientos. Era obvio que aquella chica le recordara mucho a su mejor amigo, era su clon. Se acerco a la rubia y la beso tímidamente en la mejilla, después estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando la voz de ella casi lo mata de muerte.

-Cartman?- ella lo miro entreabriendo los ojos, su voz sonaba igual a la de un zombi puesto se acababa de despertar. Cartman dio un pequeño saltito por el susto y se tomo del pecho

-M-mande?- trato de disimular su espanto, pero su tartamudeo lo delato. Ella rió levemente

-Acércate- le pidió de manera tímida y el castaño la obedeció

-Que pasa?- la rubia le tomo por las mejillas de manera lenta y suave, Cartman se sonrojo mucho al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Jamás habia besado a una chica, bueno, aparte de Wendy pero ese beso no se comparaba en absoluto al que estaba a punto de tener. Noto como Kattie cerraba los ojos, levemente sonrojada y el paso saliva con algo de nerviosismo. Tomo los hombros de la rubia, rozando sus labios de manera delicada.

Y por fin sus labios se unieron en un pequeño beso.

**_Con Kenny_**

Kenny miraba de manera sonrojada a la castaña, ella lo miraba de la misma forma. Ambos estaban levemente sonrojados y estaban sentados en la mesa, frente a frente, ninguno decia nada. Habia 2 tazas y una cafetera en medio, junto con pan tostado en sus platos.

-K-Kenny, quieres un poco de café?- pregunto la castaña tomando la cafetera de manera nerviosa y sirviéndose en su taza. Kenny reacciono y le contesto.

-Ah, si- le respondió de manera nerviosa, ya que Erica se habia agachado un poco para servirse en su taza, dejando a la vista un poco del encaje de su brasier y su busto. Erica se tuvo que hacer un poco mas para enfrente para servirle a Kenny. Pero accidentalmente por el nerviosismo se le desvió la cafetera y un poco de café cayó sobre el pantalón de Kenny, justamente en la entrepierna.

-Ah! D-discúlpame! Déjame limpiarte- ella tomo un trapo y fue donde estaba Kenny.

-N-no te preocupes! Estoy bien!- pero el se cayo de la silla pero Erica le resto importancia y continuo acercándose al rubio.

Se arrodillo hacia el rubio, pero como su vestido era muy corto, Kenny pudo ver un poco de su panti. Ella al poner la mano en su entrepierna, Kenny cerró los ojos, Erica lo miro y el rubio abrió los ojos y también la miro. Ambos estaban sonrojados levemente y entonces…

Erica cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca. Kenny se sorprendió demasiado ante ese acto pero también cerro sus ojos, se acerco lentamente al rostro de la castaña y…

-KENNY!-

-AH!-

Erica estaba acostada en la cama, siendo fuertemente abrazada por el rubio, este al percatarse la soltó de inmediato.

-Maldito depravado…- murmuro ella con el ceño fruncido

"Un sueño?" se pregunto Kenny sentándose en la cama.

-Que coño estabas soñado que habéis tenido que abrazadme?- le pregunto ella un poco molesta, sentándose igual que el rubio.

-Nada- "Que decepción…" penso el rubio con cierta tristeza "La Erica de mi sueño era mas linda, tímida y…" miro a la castaña, esta alzo una ceja "No, sexy ya es" sonrió de manera tranquila, de todos modos era la clon de Cartman, tenia que tener a la fuerza ese comportamiento.

Se levanto de la cama y vio la hora, no era tarde, pero tampoco temprano. Asi que decidió pararse de la cama e irse a dar una ducha.

-A donde vas?- pregunto la castaña algo extrañada al ver a Kenny levantarse tan temprano. El rubio la miro

-Me voy a bañar, os quiere acompañarme?- pregunto Kenny con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabiendo que eso molestaría a la castaña

-Quieres?- eso no se le esperaba, se le habia adelantado. Ahora el que estaba confundido era Kenny y Erica sonría de manera picara.

-Quieres verme…- enseño su blanco y suave hombro- tu sabes…- se comenzó a levantar de manera sensual de la cama y Kenny se preguntaba una y otra vez el por que estaba tan nervioso. Si fuera alguna otra chica, ellos ya no estarían ahí, si no en la bañera, paso saliva de manera difícil ya que la castaña estaba a escasos centímetros y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las del rubio "Esto es mejor que mi sueño!" penso el rubio. Ni siquiera se percato de que habia asentido con la cabeza de manera lenta y estupida.

-Mmm- gimió la castaña –pues…- se acerco a su oído –que crees…?- sonrió

-Kattie solo puede verme asi!-

FATALITY!

Erica salio de la habitación al puro estilo "caperucita roja" con una sonrisa triunfante, dejando a Kenny helado y con un bulto en su entrepierna. "No, esto no es mejor…" penso bajando la cabeza y desasiendo sus no sanas fantasías.

**_Con Stan_**

-Noooo!-

-Shiiii!-

-Que noooo!-

-Que shiiii, Kylie!-

-Noooo! Te lo pido Stan!-

-Déjame ir!-

-NOOOOO!-

Kylie lloriqueaba agarrada del tobillo de Stan, impidiéndole salir de la habitación. Stan movía su pie varias veces, tratando de quitarse a la pelirroja, claro, sin éxito.

-Kylie solo voy a ir a la escuela! No me voy a quedar ahí para siempre!- "Si no ya estuviera muerto del aburrimiento" penso Stan haciendo una mueca.

-Solo son 8 horas que no estaré aquí!-

-8 HORAS?! NOOOO AHORA MENOS TE DEJARE IR!- la chica se aferro aun mas a la pierna del pelinegro y este se golpeo mentalmente por decir cuantas horas estaba en esa maldita cárcel.

-Si me sueltas…- el pelinegro penso –te traeré un presente- dijo y al darse cuenta, la pelirroja ya estaba sentada en su cama con una sonrisa inocente.

-Que tengas un hermoso dia, Stan!- la castaña se despidió de el con la mano. Stan puso una cara de "WTF?" pero salio de su cuarto sin mas. Se recargo en la puerta.

-Mujeres…- dijo en un suspiro, después sonrió con ánimos y salio de la casa

**_Con Kyle_**

-Kyle ¿Vas a desayunar?- Stace miraba a Kyle con una sonrisa, sentada en la cama del judio con una pijama de ositos.

-Amm no, no tengo apetito, pero gracias- le sonrió de manera linda el pelirrojo, a pesar de todo la pelirrojo era como hablar con Stan. Era bastante… "normal", asi no era difícil entablar un tema de conversación con ella. Aunque… de vez en cuando se le iba de lado un poco el cerebro y su personalidad loca y sensual aparecía al ataque. Pero ya que, asi era ella y asi era como le gustaba.

-Mejor tu desayuna sin mi, además puedes estar tranquila ya que mis padres no están, pero eso si- se acerco a la pelinegra, ella retrocedió un poco intimidada.

-Ten cuidado de que Ike no te vea- le dijo serio, después sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, nos vemos- Kyle abrió la puerta de su habitación

-Kyle-

-Chao!- y salio

Stace solo se le quedo mirando unos momentos a la puerta por donde el pelirrojo habia salido. Se sonrojo y acaricio la mejilla con suavidad. Recordando que el pelinegro le habia plantado un pequeño beso.

Por otro lado el pelirrojo no estaba muy diferente a la pelinegra. Sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión. Después sonrió recordando el rostro de Stace sonrojado. Soltó un gran suspiro y salio.

**_En la escuela: _**

**_Recreo :3_**

-Como pasaste la noche?-

-Pues, bien. Asta que Erica me despertó-

-Te despertó? Como?-

-Gritándome muy molesta-

-Por que?-

-Por que la estaba abrazando-

-Ahh ya entiendo…-

-Pues si yo fuera ella aria exactamente lo mismo-

-Te copio-

-De que coño estáis hablando?-

-De nada Tucker, de nada-

El team Craig/Stan estaban sentados en una mesa, hablando sobre el tema mas reciente. Pero claro, de manera discreta. Dejando confundido al team de Craig

-Una chica llamada Erica vive en tu casa?- pregunto Tucker a Kenny

-Básicamente-

-Tambien en la mia-

-Y la mia-

-Igual-

-Pero que mierda?! Hijos de puta y por que tienen a chicas viviendo en sus casas eh?- Token parecia molesto

-Jejeje- rieron a coro –es un secreto- dijo Kenny

-Shi, un secreto querido Tokensito- Cartman iba a seguir cabreandolo. Pero de un momento para otro su risa se desvanecio por completo.

-Hola Kenny-

-HOLA STAAAAAN!-

Si, ellas estaban ahí. Llamando la atención de todos por sus hermosos cuerpos. En especial Erica, su busto era el que mas le llamaba la atención a todos y todas.

Obviamente, Kylie se abalanzo a abrazar a Stan. Tirándolo al suelo.

-H-hola chicas…- Kenny parecia nervioso

-Como coño lograron entrar aquí?- pregunto Kyle confundido

-Fue idea de Kylie- dijo Stace con una linda sonrisa

-Oigan-

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se enfocaron en el team de Craig, este estaba con una ceja alzada y otra fruncida. Token tenía la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. Clyde tenía ambas manos en sus mejillas y su boca formaba una O y Tweek temblaba un poco nervioso.

-Nos podrían explicar ¿Quiénes son ellas?- todos se miraron de manera nerviosa, sin saber que decir.

**_:D:D:D_**

**_Bueno, espero os haya gustado. Se que no es muy largo pero espero pueda recompensarlos :)_**

**_(Aunque no paso nada absolutamente interesante ¬¬)_**

**_Nos vemos! _**

**_Y recuerden chicos! Un verdadero hombre es aquel que usa pantuflas de perrito! XD (Wiiii lo soy ^^)_**


End file.
